Main Character (Across the Void)
Main Character in Across the Void is the main protagonist of the ''Across the Void'' book. Although his/her default name is "Nova", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, facial features, and hairstyle. Personality Your dream has always been to become the captain of a luxury transport ship, and when you reach that dream, it is your choice to be confident or insecure in your actions, gain respect or distrust from your crew, and please or irritate your passengers. Your Character is generally the mediator between your siblings, and though you were looking forward to not being with them, Eos and Pax join your crew at the end of Chapter 1. You also have the choice to be a Vanguard loyalist, Jura sympathizer or neutral to the conflict. Chapters [[:Category:Across the Void|'Series']]/[[Across the Void|'Book']]: Across the Void * Chapter 1: Sky Captain * Chapter 2: The Atlas * Chapter 3: Meet The Passengers * Chapter 4: Among the Crew * Chapter 5: Distress Call * Chapter 6: Art of Interrogation * Chapter 7: Mark of the Lektra * Chapter 8: Stowaway * Chapter 9: Cross-Examination * Chapter 10: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Chapter 11: Under the Mask * Chapter 12: Last of the Assassins * Chapter 13: The Capital * Chapter 14: Under Fire * Chapter 15: Library of Souls * Chapter 16: Espionage * Chapter 17: Fallout * Chapter 18: Marshalls * Chapter 19: Breaking Point * Chapter 20: Rogue Planet * Chapter 21: Homeworld * Chapter 22: Sanctum Relationships Pax Elara Pax is your character's younger sister. Trying to do better under your eyes, she takes the Chief Engineering job aboard your ship. In Chapter 17, after you learn the truth about the Void and the war, you ask your siblings if they would choose family over sides of the war. Pax says she cannot give up her (Jura) ideals, so you tell them that one of them must leave the Atlas before the ship reaches Cyber because you will not be responsible for one killing the other. Eos Elara Eos is your character's older brother. As a Vanguard marshal, he was able to pull strings to have him and Zekei assigned to your ship. He wants to look out for you, despite your ability to look out for yourself. In Chapter 17, after you learn the truth about the Void and the war, you ask your siblings if they would choose family over sides of the war. Eos says he gave an oath (to the Vanguard), so you tell them that one of them must leave the Atlas before the ship reaches Cyber because you will not be responsible for one killing the other. Zekei Sentry Zekei is one of your character's love interests and childhood friend. You know his tell; when he jiggles his knee, he has good news. You went to the academy together, and took your Captain's Exam with him. Although he spends most of his time working with Eos, you meet up with him after disembarking from the Atlas. In Chapter 20, you can decide if they take their relationship to the next level. If you don't, they will stay friends. Titania Titania is one of your character's love interest. You first meet her at a club after your final exam, and later, she is introduced to you as your pilot. Besides individually, you usually have interactions with her and Sol together. In Chapter 10, you have the option of spending a private moment with one of four love interests, her being one of them. In Chapter 14, you have the option of experiencing new sensations with her and Sol, and then with either of them alone. Sol Sol is one of your character's love interest. He is your first officer on the Atlas. In Chapter 9, you climb into an air duct with him to save Wurren. He tells you it was a privilege to witness your heroic actions. In Chapter 10, you have the option of spending a private moment with one of four love interests, him being one of them. In Chapter 14, you have the option of experiencing new sensations with him and Titania, and then with either of them alone. Meridian Meridian is one of your character's love interest. Besides individually, you usually have interactions with him and Kepler together. In Chapter 9, you have the option of fixing the hangar doors with both of them. If you choose to flirt with both of them, he shakes his head at Kepler's boldness but doesn't seem to mind. In Chapter 10, you have the option of spending a private moment with one of four love interests, him being one of them. In Chapter 14, you have the option of experiencing new sensations with him and Kepler, and then with either of them alone. Kepler Kepler is one of your character's love interest. You meet her just after you meet Meridian, when she needs to interrogate the pilot. She has no problems with openly flirting with you in front of Meridian. In Chapter 10, you have the option of spending a private moment with one of four love interests, her being one of them. In Chapter 14, you have the option of experiencing new sensations with her and Meridian, and then with either of them alone. Prince Barlow Barlow is the prince of Epoch and one of your character's love interests. In the end, he ends up betraying you and you can choose to kill him. Character Customization Gender, Faces and Hair AtV Faces.jpg|Face AtV Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices AtV Captain Uniform.jpg|Captain Uniform AtV Crew Bonding.jpg|Crew Bonding AlternateATVMaleMcTuxwithaTwistOutfit.png|Alternate Crew Bonding Outfit for Alternate Male MC MaleATVMCStripedSuspenceOutfit.png|Striped Suspence Outfit for Alternate Male MC AtV_Lektra_Theme_Outfit.jpg|Lektra Outfit ATV Male MC with the Lektra tattoo full view.png|Male MC with Lektra tattoo AtV_Female_MC_Lektra_Tattoo.png|Female MC with Lektra tattoo AtV Vanguard Uniform.jpg|Vanguard Uniform AtV Impromptu Party.jpg|Impromptu Party AtV Matara Themed Outfit.jpg|Matara Outfit AtV Epoch Theme Outfit.jpg|Epoch Outfit AtV Void Soldier Disguise.jpg|Void Soldier Disguise AtV Cyber Battlesuit.jpg|Cyber Battlesuit Miscellaneous MarkoftheLektraSchematic.png|Lektra Tattoo Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Across the Void. * On August 20, the writers in charge of this book gave away a few spoilers. ** Among them being that we get to play as each of three siblings and each one comes with its own set of love interests.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/8/20/across-the-void ** He/she was confirmed to be part of the Cyber alien race in Chapter 1. * Like the main characters of ''The Royal Romance'', ''High School Story'', Home for the Holidays, Perfect Match, Desire & Decorum, It Lives Beneath, Ride or Die, Open Heart, Wishful Thinking, and Mother of the Year, the main character in this book has a last name. The main character of The Freshman also gets a last name in The Senior. ** Like Perfect Match, Home for the Holidays and It Lives Beneath, however, this main character's last name is set to "Elara" right from the start and cannot be changed. * In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of the story, Nova is an astronomical event in which a bright new star suddenly appears and faces away in weeks or months. ** Moreover, his/her last name Elara is one of Jupiter's moons. * In Chapter 19, she/he makes a reference to Lilo & Stitch: "We're a family, and that means no one gets left behind". * In Chapter 20, it is revealed that s/he has enhanced Cyber vision. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Alien Category:Cyber